Power of Man
by Kamigawa Nagamaki
Summary: In many multiverse it always Issei or an OC or a crossover character hell even Raynare once. This time Rias takes center stage but not with powers that rivals gods but power of man. Dumb summary? I agreed. Rated M to be safe but generally T. will aim for weekly uploads
1. Opening a new deck

The Power of Man

Disclaimers: High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and all Fate Series related media belongs to Type-Moon Kinoko Nasu.

I own the plot but not the source.

Important AN: Due to the fact I have undeniably abandon fanfic writing for a long, long time (No excuse) this fic will merely be a story told through several one-shot instead of a full fic. Also, my aim is to bring unexplored ideas to fanfic.

**Prologue- Opening a new Deck**

Darkness.

In the vast void a figure was floating looking at various dimensions as one might be watching a Saturday afternoon television.

"…"

"sigh, is there anything new to watch?"

Shutting down the observations the figure teleported into a vast room with multitudes of archives.

"Hmm… Where should I start? Bah somewhere random I suppose" Pondered the figure.

He walked into aisle 9780316407366 and took out a random book.

"Mega-pervert Issei becomes Sekiryuutei. Oh, I remember this." Said the figure before moving on to various others.

"Mega-pervert Issei was the original Maou, Mega-Pervert's Sister became the Sekiryuutei, became a ninja, a Shinigami, a hero etc, etc, etc. oh this is a funny one made every man into a woman and everyone pregnant. OC character jumps in and takes over story, MC for another world became Nephilim, Ero- protagonist became Queen."

The search went on for a long time before the figure gave up "Need to find something new and not so sure what." Then a random book falls on his hand with the title Issei stayed Human.

Suddenly an idea popped into the figure's head "Hmm… this might be good."

…

"No, no, no on second thoughts this might serve as an idea."

The figure created a portal leaving the archive and scheming for things to come.

**Chapter 1- Dealing the Cards**

Rias Gremory was worried.

Even recently acquiring Hyoudou Issei as a pawn for her peerage as well as the Holy Maiden Asia Argento as a bishop, Rias wonders if it wasn't enough to get her out of the engagement to Riser Phoenix.

Obviously, Twilight Healing and the Boosted Gear are powerful Sacred Gears and she is very lucky to obtain them in such a short period of time, but their wielders are currently both unskilled to use them to make a big difference. That and her first bishop is sealed away unable to help has left her with a severely underpowered force compare to Riser's peerage who also have several Rating Games victories under their name.

The worst part was that she has a Rating Game against Riser in less than 10 DAYS.

Powerful and prideful she may be, Rias is no fool. Issei was only lucky when he unlocked the Boosted Gear and defeated Raynare and Asia couldn't fight even if her opponent was a whack-a-mole with the sign "Hit me Please."

And even so she was outnumbered 6 to 16 and the Phoenix's immortality will simply mean that Riser's hubris is a mere handicap.

Putting her hands on her head she wished she had more time to strengthen her peerage or even increase her numbers as she still have a knight and a rook piece left. But even then, who can she find in such a short time and reincarnated devils or not most human are far more fragile especially against full-blooded devil like Riser and his sister.

_**A naïve sentiment young devil.**_

Rias suddenly focused when she heard the voice, quickly she stood from her seat preparing a spell to blast the intruder. Her surroundings shifted into a black void, in front of her was a man sitting in an exquisite chair.

He smiled "Don't be shy child. Come take a seat."

Rias realised she was suddenly sitting in a similar chair and an ornated table appeared between her and the stranger.

"Would like tea?" asked the figure." No? Coffee? Soft drink? Soma?"

Rias collect herself, while mostly likely taken against her will her upbringing as a noble allows her to act calmly to courteous even if courtesy came from her would be kidnapper. "Tea please. Lady Grey with a dash of lemon and water added at 98.8 'C before boil."

Normally one would be taken aback by the sudden complexity of the order, but the figure just snapped his fingers and the tea appeared with a plate of sconces.

"Now on to business. I have summoned you here Rias Gremory for a … proposition."

Rias just stared, some one broke into her school, forcefully teleported her away just to make a deal?

"First I would like to know the name of the one who brought me here."

The figure's calm expression broke only for a moment. "Ahh. My apologizes. It has been far too long since I conversed with another person. My name is Shin."

_Shin? _Thought Rias. She was not familiar with the name but what most important now is to get as much information as possible.

"What would you want from me?" asked Rias.

"Why do you think humanity is weak?"

Rias was thrown off by the sudden question. "Huh?"

"I want to offer you a way out of your engagement to Riser Phoenix." Shifting the conversation back.

"WHAT?!" a way out from her engagement to Riser? Given the timing it was almost too good to be true. "How?"

Shin put his hand onto the table a slide it across the surface revealing 7 different cards.

The first was a knight holing a claymore in front of him. "Sabers- finest swordsmen the world has ever known."

The second was an androgynous person holding a bow. "Archers- Distance is no obstacle for their mastery in ranged combat."

The third was wielded a long pike "Lancers- Master of the spear dedicated in reaching foes and stopping them in their track."

The fourth was also a knight but was holding what seems to be a horse rein on a chariot. "Riders- Master of the mount be it mythical or mechanical."

The fifth was an elderly man. "Caster-Master of the mystic arts both familiar and forgotten"

Sixth was a slender figure with a dagger and a skull mask. "Assassin- Their true meaning of the name may be strayed but skilled in silent operation."

The seventh shows what appears to be a mad beast with a giant blade in one hand. "Berserker-Violent warriors of imposing might, their fury robs them of reason but not of strength."

Rias looked at each of the individual cards "And each of these can help me against my fight against Riser?"

"Correct just one of these can turn the tide in your favour."

"And you want to give one of these to me?"

A smirk appears of Shin's face "No. I will give you all seven."

Once again another shock to Rias' mind "What's the catch for giving all seven? Surely you don't expect me to believe that you are doing this from the goodness of your heart?"

"Oh, heavens or hell no. like I said this is a proposition not a gift. What I desire in return is your pride as a Baal."

Rias simply stared confused "My pride as a Baal? What do you mean?"

Shin calmly explain "I am simple bored and in truth I could simply give you this power away for free, but I too have pride with my items with is why I chose to make deal instead. I simply chose something of what I believe is of equal worth."

Rias careful calculates the situation in front of her. "And if I refused?"

Shin just merely shrugs "That is within your right. If you refused, I simply return you to your home and your memories of this incident removed and you can continue life as best you can, and we will never meet again directly or indirectly."

"Who are you?"

"I am Shin. But if you want to know **what **I am, well my kind have many names: Gods, Planes walker, Guardians, Sentinels, Writers, Recorders, Observers etcetera etcetera etc but in the end we are just a bunch of morons you simply have the power to observe things beyond space and time."

Rias just stared at the cards accessing the situation. Then after several minutes she picked up her tea drinking it slowly as how she was raised. The tea was still hot but not scalding and when she finishes, she gently put the cup down.

Shin smiled when he saw the resolve in her eyes "Well have you made your decision?"

"I…"

To be continued?

AN: well it short and several grammar errors maybe but importantly readers whether this fic will continue or not I will leave it up to you please review you answers thank you.

I won't lie like I said this will be a collection of one shot so the story will most likely be less than 50k word but hopefully I can beat it.

Thank you for reading and enjoy fanfiction.


	2. Opening Hand

The Power of Man

Disclaimers: High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and all Fate Series related media belongs to Type-Moon Kinoko Nasu.

I own the plot but not the source.

AN: Ok not as much voting as I thought there was which is fine considering I was gone for nearly 9 years with only incomplete fanfics, so I understand if many are sceptical.

I will try to write longer chapters, will be difficult at least in the beginning since I was on a 9-year hiatus (Or 9-year constipation).

Also feel free to play Guess-The-Servant.

Ok serious now on with the story.

**Chapter 2 – Opening Hand**

"I accept your proposition!"

Four words. Four words that Rias uttered. Never she regretted such choice especially now.

She felt cheated, scammed, conned and various other synonyms words.

The seven cards are kept contained in a simple cardholder hidden in her pocket unresponsive despite her many attempts to activate the cards and use their power. Even when pouring large amount of magic into them they remained inert.

And now, right now her fight with Raiser Phoenix is moments away and several days of effort were wasted and all she could do now is wait until the Rating Game starts with her peerage.

Raiser Phoenix was vain, he carries himself with arrogance that it covers him like a cloak so thick that one can say that his flames are the physical embodiment of his pride would not be incorrect.

The battlefield agreed upon was rather mundane in compare to most battlefields especially by devil standards. It was largely a replica of Kuoh Academy surrounded by a forest with some small changes like a few more buildings and forest coverage in between them, granting cover for the combatants. There were also a few open areas allowing opponents who prefer open fields to fight though there some areas vulnerable to ranged attacks.

the two peerages first converse in one of these areas staring at the opposition gauging the other strength (or in the case of a certain pawn ogling their breasts) while their respective master's parley, thought in this case it was it was Raiser boasting.

Rias looked at Raiser's peerage with consist of entirely females, most notably two sets of twins and his own sister Ravel Phoenix. Debauchery was not uncommon among devils are it was in there nature to follow at least one of the seven cardinal sins one way or another but even Rias has her limits; the way Raiser show his women was as non-chalent as a merchant showing his stock for the world to see.  
This was one of the key reasons why Rias is so adamant in getting away from marrying Raiser that she was willing to grasp straws to avoid being his trophy wife and breeding sow.

"A shame you have such a weak group for a peerage especially that weak pawn of yours. You must truly be desperate to have pick sure lowly trash off the ground."

"I would not underestimate my peerage if I were you Raiser" Rias replied calmly not giving into her anger at the insult. "You will be surprise what power my peerage holds."

Raiser merely laughed, amused as if he heard her retort as a mere joke.

"Power?" Asked Raiser, he raised his arms wide as he also reveals his faming wings, "Power radiates in our blood, Rias. We are gifted with it from our ancestors the 72 Pillars, the trueborn devils. Humans and those reincarnated ilk are mere insects to us. History and traditions have always we are the superior beings and rightful rulers of the Underworld and they beneath our feet. You might not see the value of such traditions Rias, but don't worry after the battle you will be my wife and we will have plenty of time of _discussing_ such matters, on our bed, naked."

Rias shivered at the thought, wisely thinking is best to quickly start the Rating Game if only to distance herself from Raiser's lecherous gaze.

"SHUT UP YOU STUPID YAKITORI!" Issei has reached his limited with Raiser and begun to more to strike Raiser before being stopped by Rias.

"Now is not the time Issei." Rias could hear Issei's teeth grinding under pressure and frustration but relented. "Hai Buchou, Sorry."

Let the Rating Game begin. (AN: the fight is the same as canon, so I am just gonna give a brief summary till where the fight starts to diverge.)

Firstly, Rias orders told Yuuto, Koneko and Akeno to scout forward to place traps in preparation for Raiser's assault. Afterwards Issei and Koneko entered the gymnasium where they encounter four of Raiser's peerage; a rook: Xuelan and 3 pawns: Mira, Ile and Nel. Koneko battles Xuelan while Issei deals with the 3 pawns. Issei successfully immobilized the 3 pawn with his outrageous new move: Dress Breaker which destroys all the girl's clothing, the Koneko incapacitates Xuelan then retreats with Issei and Akeno then destroys the gym forcing the Raiser's 4 pieces to retire.

3 more of Raiser's pawn: Shuriya, Burent and Marion attempts to move to Rias' HQ before they were intercepted with Yuuto.

After the beating Raiser's pieces at the gym Issei and Koneko were about to proceed before they were ambushed by Raiser's Queen Yubelluna in a surprised attack forcing Koneko to retire. Issei wants to challenge Yubelluna but Akeno told Issei to return to Rias and fights Yubelluna instead.

Issei regroups with Yuuto as Rias was forced to revise her plan with the lost of Koneko and the fact Akeno is occupied against Raiser's own queen and decides to face Raiser herself. Both Yuuto and Issei both protesting this course of action, but Rias would not be swayed.

Both men reluctantly agreed, force a challenge to all remanding pieces from Raiser's side to give Rias a clear path. Issei and Yuuto was able to defeat all the pieces save Ravel, when Issei unlocks to Boosted Gear Gift which allows him to transfer his power to Yuuto which allows him to overcharge his Sword Birth defeating the opposition save Ravel who decided not to fight.

The Victory was short-lived as Akeno was forced to retire when Yubelluna revealed to have a hidden trump card – a phoenix tear which fully restored Yubelluna so she could outlast Akeno and overpower her.

Issei rushes to Raiser's HQ despite a friendly waring from Ravel and heads to the rooftop to assist Rias and Asia.

(Summary over)

Rias and Asia both standing on the roof, opposite of the building stand Raiser and his queen, "Rias, resign. It's already checkmate. Everyone in the underworld has already foreseen this outcome."

Rias was most annoyed at how Raiser says it as if a parent telling a child he's bored of playing around. She gathers her mana into her hands and prepares to blast the smirk of Raiser's face.

And nothing came out.

Rias was stunned, why did her power didn't come?

She tried again. Nothing

And again. Nothing.

Raiser just stood there bored at what looks to him, Rias posing but more like playing a bluff "Spare your father and Lord Sirzechs the humiliation of your defeat, it will be worse the longer you draw this out."

"Buchooooooooou! Hyoudou Issei, here at your seeeervice!" shouted her pawn as he burst though the doorway to the roof.

Asia and Rias both cried out.

"Ise-san!"

"Ise."

BOOM

However, in their moment of distraction Yubelluna took the opportunity to attack Rias and her peerage and manage to take Asia out.

**[Rias Gremory' Bishop retires]**

Asia was supposed to be Rias' trump card but was taken out before she could be used.

"Damn you." Cried Issei and immediately charged at Raiser before an unwanted sound reach both Issei and Rias' ears. [Burst] Suddenly Issei collapsed and begun puking blood.

"So, you reach your limit pawn. The Boosted Gear is no doubt a powerful Sacred Gear but doubling your power especially several times over will burden your body severely, even so after running around battling many of my servants. Even now your reincarnate body is still weak due you your weak human origins."

Rias looks down defeated, tears began flowing out of her eyes. With her loss of her Power of Destruction what can she do now? Issei on the brink of death Asia retired unable to heal his would, Yubelluna using a restriction spell preventing, Rias outnumbered and outmatched could only do one thing. "I, Rias Gremory hereby for…"

Suddenly a large burst of light emanating out from her pocket, her cardholder forgotten throughout the match as the Assassin card flew into her hand.

"What? Rias, What trickery is this?" demanded Raiser.

Despite being confused at the situation two word instinctively flew into her mind.

"INSTALL ASSASSIN!"

Immediately a wave of bluish-black flame burst out obscuring everything from view, oddly the flames were not searing hot (not that it matters to a Phoenix like Raiser) but deathly cold. As the flame subsided Raiser looked and what he saw something was not right. "Rias?"

First gone was the defeated young heiress who was crying moments from surrender, now stands a woman standing tall against adversity, a large great sword stained with blood on its edges planted in front of her. Her Kuoh school outfit gone completely covered by a mantle that is worn like a shroud covering her from head to toe hiding her body from the world only showing her face. A jawless skull covers the left half of her face with a dark veil covering her mouth, noticeably her left eye under the mask changed from blue-green to glowing blue.

Rias with physical strength never shown before lift the great sword and swung the blade twice before once again planting the sword on the roof beneath her.

Raiser wants to taunt, laughing as if the display was a mere parlour trick to entertain children but was not able to as a sense of wrongness radiates from Rias, no not wrongness, something else something that makes him _… fear?_ Him? One from the House of the Immortal Phoenix was afraid?

**Thou Contract been Undertaken.**

**Hath has Revealed in Answer to thy Call.**

The chilling voice pierce through all in the area. Raiser just stood staring into Rias in shock, gone was her normal voice; speaking in a deep cold contralto.

**Thou merely a Wraith in the Dark.**

**Thy hath Descended.**

Yubelluna and his sister Ravel both arrived after defeating Rias' knight, but they too only just stood paralyse under the piercing gaze from Rias' eyes.

**But Dost thou hear thy Tolling of the Bell?**

**If hath aye.**

**HAND OVER THY HEAD!**

(Scene cut)

Rias once again appeared in the darkness where in front of her Shin saw sitting sipping on a cup of tea.

"YOU!" roar Rias.

"Me." Calmly replied Shin "Would you like the same tea as last time?"

Rias slam both of her hands on the table ignoring the request "You cheated me! You gave me nothing and robbed me of my power of destruction. Give it back NOW!"

Shin mere kept his head straight "Your power of destruction was the price as was agreed on our proposition for the power I grant you to defeat Raiser..."

"But you didn't. I stand defeated, your cards did nothing for me. NOTHING. And now I will be forced to marry Raiser and what use do I have to my family when you took my birth right? Even if Raiser threw me away for being worthless as a devil who lost her power, my family will also disown me." Rias collapse into her chair weeping at her situation.

Shin sighed "Which is why I called you here."

Rias lift her head, tears still flowing "What?"

"I understand that was not able to give the full benefit on my end of the bargain." Stated Shin. "Admittedly was failed to account you lack time that I left you the gift but didn't leave the instructions to use it. Admittedly it is possible without instruction it would have taken you months or years without instructions not the handful of days you have for that, I apologize."

"Well it too late. I have losted everything."

"No Rias, not yet. I was going to help you earlier, but I was confronted by a really powerful vampire would didn't take it well when someone is copying his Schick."

Rias was confused who was he talking about. "But I surrendered."

"Like I said before, Not yet. I have pulled a Deus Ex Machina on your situation. Literally. Since I was pressed for time, I had to kick-start your power and right now and I suspect that Raiser is in for quiet a dance.  
So now I can give you all the explanations you need so ask away."

Rias could only stare at Shin uncertain which question to ask or even sure whether it was another trick. "Why did you take my Power of Destruction? Wasn't the agreement my pride as a Bael?"

"Your Power of Destruction is your pride as a Bael." Shin simply stated. "A devil's pride has always been their power past or present. Even your forefathers the original 72 Pillars pride themselves at their powers beyond their physical forms. Hence your pride as a Bael is the power gifted to you from your Bael blood."

Rias began to comprehend the explanation to given to her, it was her naivety and desperation that resulted in this, true she was tricked by Shin, but such loopholes and vagueness are common when dealing among devils especially with some of the more diabolical houses. Shin provided as promised to the deal and even returned to keep his end of the bargain, nothing he did was against what was agreed on even if he was cutting it close. But still her very source of her power was traded away, carelessly and now she must suffer the consequences of her action.

"And you would help me freely even when I have nothing to offer you? Without my power, I am weak and helpless as a human being."

Shin merely scoffed "Don't sell yourself short or humanity either Rias. You still have much value in yourself, you simply rely on just one aspect too much.  
Humanity is weak, and I won't deny that, but even so the question remains: if humanity is weak why are they still here?

But for now, our time is limited, so let us return to our main task at hand, Please Rias place the cards on the table and place your hands above the cards."

Rias placed the cards from card holder on to the table and places her hands on the cards, Shin then summons a magic circle that fills the table. Rias froze as Shin begun chanting unable to hear the chant as her mind began to be bombarded with images.

_She stood centre stage, the roar of the crowd and thunderous applause matching the rhythm of her heart. Rose petals showered over her covering her in praise and staining the ground of the theatre. She dances on the stage with artistic perfection on the lithe hands is a scarlet sword, large and mighty forge with perfection of an artist. Then fires ignite everywhere, the inferno consumes all in their path, people screaming burning, dying but calmly she performs even when everything around her is burning._

_Maniacal laughter cries out in as temples and buildings became ruins. Standing tall, on a high roof arms crossed, observing the fools that stood against her perished in the flames, they thought they could stop her, manipulate her, kill her. The fools. When they failed, they grovelled at her feet, claiming ancient alliances between their clans, or claiming it was the heavens mandate and the gods are at their side and they cannot be harmed. A simple tanegashima made quick work of such 'divine defences. Then a cry of treachery pierced the air as now she was standing in a building surround by flames and ruin. "Oh well, it something that couldn't be helped." She grabbed a rifle and pointed it to her foe._

_Thrust, Thrust Thrust…, Such is training every day, thrust, thrust, thrust, Day by day honing all his skill into a single technique, whether by his hand or by his spear, he thrust forward with polished proficiency as "a second strike is needless, so long as there is one it will suffice." A foe appeared and attack, the assassin was skilled but blow after blow, it was dodged, a thousand different swings was useless as it strikes were all flawed, so a palm closed to a fist and the stance is made, the enemy too close to dodge and THRUST._

_Fist meets hard shell as the beast faltered under her blow. Blow after blow she stuck the beast. While the beast did bring harm, she knew the fault was not it own, fear from travellers and nearby natural disasters demonized the creature cause lords and king to send armies to slay the beast. Instead they fuel its anger causing it to lash out. Nonetheless here she stands, holding her ground exchanging blows to allow the beast to vent its fury. The battle last till nightfall when the beast yield under her. She too was exhausted from the duel and accepted the beast's submission and settled herself on the beast hard shell._

_And she rode though the desert. A figure of unnatural beauty riding thought the desert, she brings a caravan of valuable spice, jewel, scrolls and other gifts. A king was name and she when to she he was found wanting. She continues north to the new king; the winds protect her and her caravan. She pasted farmers ploughing the field, children playing but most of all she saw merchants. Merchants from every corner of the known world bring wares far and wide; silk cloth from the far east, exotic animals from the west, metal from the north. Many ventures and opportunities for profit. She soon reaches her destination, a wonder built that it will stand through the test of time for three thousand years and beyond. She entered with her gifts and approach the throne room. _

_From his seat he watches as his successors of his fedayeen strike in silent, his time was over but still he stands watch testing whether his successors are worthy to lead. Thousands of enemy known of their name but none can stop them. They hide from us, they hide behind there walls, behind their armies, in their bed shivering like a worm, but none matters as an assassin slips past their defences and approaches for the shadow un opposed. But the assassin failed foil but foolishness and arrogance. Normally he is lazy preferring to leave the task to others. But "Laa shay'a waqui'n moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine." So, he walked slowly but surly towards the target, unopposed by the guards not drunk from victory of the defeat of the previous assassin but the lack of understanding the concept of death. Silently he approaches the targe, he sword raised high and then the sword fell._

_A head saw sent flying from the body as it was decapitated by great force. Then another body was sent flying. Enemies stood frozen in fear of the might displayed. Weaklings, only number is their advantage, but they stand worthless to his might. Why is he fighting? Why are they fighting? It matters not cause in the end not can stand to his savage strength, He fight and fight because he loves fighting, always seeking for a stronger opponent and all stood in his way was annihilated. He pleasures himself with the most beautiful women, tasted the finest food and wine but it was never enough, then 3 figures stand before him, 'Different' he felt, they were different. Maybe just they could offer what he desires, Maybe they could change…_

Rias then took a deep breath as if she was drowning when the overwhelming images subsided.

"Now you have a glimpse of the power I bestowed upon you. With it you are now able to at least understand some modicum of how to reach the potential of these cards." He then reaches into his pocket and drew 4 blank cards. "Consider these 4 as an … apology compensation for your troubles."

Rias look at the 4-blank card with great suspicion, "Fool me once, shame on you, fool me twice, shame on me, what is the catch?"

"No catch." Stated Shin.

"…"

"Well I suppose there is some form of catch." Shin admitted. "The catch is that you will have no hint or direction on how to unlock these 4. You will have to find out the hard way, though I believe that's for the better. Because before you ask these 4 'Types' are quite dangerous to use even by devil standards."

Rias hesitantly accepted the cards.

"Good now then off you go... one more important thing." Then Shin head sudden fell to the table with a dull thunk.

Rias could only open her mouth in silence, too many various emotions in such a short time does tend to hamper one's emotion.

Fortunately, the body still moved and reattach the head to body alike a Dullahan. "Sorry about that, I need to tell you be very careful when using assassin. He will be your strongest asset for a long while, but he does so at quiet a high price, as you can see even with me helping you is enough to warrant decapitation. Bye Bye."

Before Rias could say anything, her vision is once again clouded by darkness, when her sight returned to her, she felt strength unknown coursing throughout her body.

_So, Contractor. Thou hath return from the void. Now show thy strength. _

A voice called out in her mind she knew this was Assassin. But before she could even think anymore, she instinctively covered herself with her shroud as a large wave of flames.

"Impressive Rias. Your little trick not only defeated my queen, but you manage to protect yourself from my flames. Quiet a trump card you have Rias." Praised Raiser.

Rias then blasted Raiser with blue flames cause Raiser to cry out in pain. It is an odd feeling to use something you never have but sudden able to do so as if it was second nature. A feeling of when your body is put on auto pilot yet able to manually control your body.

But none of that matters because somehow Rias knows that her time is short, and she needs to finish this quickly.

Slowly she begun to approach Raiser and he slowly began to recover from her attack.

Raiser manage to recover but was still in shock at what was happening, firstly he was winning, Rias was beaten on her knees and he was kind enough to let her gracefully forfeit then match. But then Rias latest trick flipped the whole situation on reversed. Then before ether he or his queen could react Rias vanished right in front of then and then out of nowhere was behind Yubelluna and slashed her with the great sword which force her to retire. Then as he was praising Rias her newly shown abilities, she blasted him with fire. Fire to a Phoenix which would usually akin to throwing gasoline on to an inferno but inconceivably they actually hurt.

Now Rias begun to approach him, and the world began to change. Gone was the battered school and forest but now he was in a dark void.

The Young Phoenix began to back up as he felt sweat forming and running down his back as he heard what sounds like bells toll in the background.

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

Fear began to freeze him in place as Rias has begun to consume herself in a dark shadow slowly disappearing from view.

_Hear me. The evening bell ringeth thy name._

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

I am going die, I'm gonna die, I'mgonnadie. Frantically thought Raiser, he felt death approaches and somehow know that not even his Phoenix lineage can save him.

_Wings Which announce death-Thou take thy head?_

**DONG! DONG! DONG!**

Like a candle being lit in a dark room Rias appeared from the darkness right in front of him. And it was that moment Raiser knew. She never vanished, he simply was not able perceive Rias out of sheer terror. And the bells were the sound of his heart.

_**AZRAEL!**_

.

.

.

.

.

AN:Gonna end it right there.

Sorry to all viewers I promised a week updated but I took 2 weeks instead. My excuse was 2 days of illness and sudden need of info dumping. So in the end there's no excuse that I was really asking myself how am I writing this fic.

Initially I was planning to reveal each servant per chapter but a sneak peek got the better of me.

Also a guest told me to try and write longer chapters. Well I can say I'm honestly trying.

Truth be told I had a lot of trouble deciding assassin, rider, saber and caster but all is good now.

Now to aim for quality that it can end up to Tvtropes. Onwards.

Read and Review and enjoy fanfiction

Date of completion 2/3/19


	3. Starting a new hand

The Power of Man

Disclaimers: High School DxD belongs to Ichiei Ishibumi and all Fate Series related media belongs to Type-Moon Kinoko Nasu.

I own the plot but not the source.

AN: I am really sorry for the delay but as I was writing I have become self-critical about my writing, as I found it was messy and sentences shift and make like 3 different povs in a single paragraph. That and I suddenly have this epiphany and say oh I could have gone for this as an archer or I should have used this assassin instead. In the end I decide NOT to retcon nor make any changes because I didn't want to make the same mistakes as my abandon fic for diverging away from what I originally planned. Also, I am trying a different writing style than the previous 2 chapters (Just a little) so I can find a style that fits me.

So onward to the story. (Warning this chapter does contain content that would undeniably look like Rias-bashing, but I feel it's important to breakdown Rias before she can improve otherwise, I would feel like I turned Rias into a Mary-Sue with just power ups.)

**Starting a New Hand**

Rias was sitting in her desk back at the Occult Research Club with countless books ranging from history to myths and legends.

Her peerage was worried for Rias as to their surprise, Rias didn't celebrate her victory over Raiser as expected. Thought, they were not in the mood either. Afterall they were all defeated and only won because Rias manage to defeat Raiser and snatch victory from the edge of defeat, it was a blow to their pride as servants of Rias Gremory and they took to Rias' lack of revel in victory as a sigh she was disappointed at them. (Which was not the case.) And recently she has two exorcists entering her territory and now she was stuck deep waste deep in a political shitstorm involving the fragments of Excalibur, but most importantly her knight Kiba has been very agitated by the Excalibur.

So, there she was turning pages after pages, books after books but the vagueness of the images allows the answers to still eluded her. However, she was fortunate enough that her visions are lucid that she could at least direct her search to specific areas: Rome, Japan, China, Middle-East, Europe and Africa.

However, the main problem was the people in the cards. While it was easy to get a general direction to what she was looking for the sheer amount of lore in these areas makes the search a difficult as finding a gold nugget in a field of pyrite.

For Saber there were very few females famous in Ancient Rome and none of them were fame swordswoman. The fires brought to mind Nero who was famed for playing a lyre as Rome burned, maybe she was Agrippa, Nero's mother but she was known to be a schemer or a poisoner depending on source but never a sword wielder.

Archer was easier, as someone who have an invested interest in Japan, she studied a lot in its culture and history. The tanegashima means that the women using it most likely lived in the Sengoku period to the Edo Period. There were many temple fires at the time, Honnoji, Mount Tenzou and Mount Hiei to name a few. Maybe it was Nobunaga's wife Nohime, but she was not known to fight, maybe she was actual the effeminate Ranmaru.

Lancer was tricky at first as there are many martial artists skilled with the qiang (Chinese Spear) but the concept of one strike without needing a second belong most famously to Li Shuwen a master of the spear and fist.

Rider was an unknown as no-one was even recorded for fighting a monstrous beast with their bare-hands let alone a woman.

Caster was also tricky as she looks like she was North African or the Middle-east both which have long history and most lost in time even by devil standards.

Berserker was also a difficult one. While also Chinese in origin like lancer her vision was vague by the bloodthirst and without any solid uniqueness found Rias was have difficulties trying to identify him from over a thousand heroes from China's 4000-year history.

Assassin easily revealed himself as Hassan-i-Sabbah; The Old Man of the Mountain, the founder of the Hashshashin and inventor of the word assassin. However due to Shin's decapitation for her to use his power, Rias was reluctant to try her luck less she would also lose her head.

She thought of communicating with the cards like Issei did as he learn that the Boosted Gear contains the soul of Ddraig the Red Welsh Dragon and speaking of his pawn she knew that Issei couldn't resist sticking he nose into this business even when she forbade him to do so.

However sleepless nights of hitting the books have caught up to her, forcing Rias into a peaceful slumber.

Once again Rias woke up in an unfamiliar place. This time, she woke in a bed of cushions in a large Arabian room with large diaphanous curtains filtering the sunlight.

It was definitely different to the vast void with Shin. Just remembering him gave her shivers down her spine and not the pleasant kind.

"Oh-? The little princess has awakened ufufu."

Rias turned around and saw a dark-skinned woman with large voluminous purple hair and dog-ears? (Jackal ears to be exact), wearing red and purple belly dancer outfit with an aqua cloth hanging from her elbows. And large gold jewellery hanging on her head and neck. And while Rias was proud of her figure the woman in from of her can definitely give the crowd a pause. Slowly she approaches Rias with the grace of a queen and a Regal posture that demands obedience to all around her. Rias' pride was the only thing keeping her standing as Caster stood eye to eye in front of her, so close they are that Rias who stood at a tall 172cm was shorter than Caster's 173.

_She has me beaten in every aspect of beauty except for light complexion. (T.T)_

"Caster?"

"Yes! That is, I, Caster have called you to me. For I have summoned you, Rias Gremory to do a business transaction."

"Transaction? For what?"

"You were given my power and the power of others, power not your own and yet with the exception of Assassin you tried by demanding power as if it was already yours."

Once again Rias lamented ever taking Shin's 'proposition'; as powerful as the 'demonstration' from Assassin it is crystal clear that she not only traded away her powers for a more troublesome one, but one that also came with a boatload of hidden fees and T&Cs."

"Now restrain yourself child. For I demand a great deal of payment for my servicesss…. Ju-st joking. I kid, I kid, let's stop. This seriousness is not me at all. Ufufu" Caster cracked halfway unable to sustain her regalness any longer.

Rias made a mental note to buy aspirin and book a session with a professional psychiatrist or several. She swears someone recently is out to get her, her early life has sudden events in the past has been sporadic, but this past few months alone is causing more chaos in her life than the rest of her life put together and that's even if she excluded 'the Proposition'.

"Now, now young lady-, I honestly do need to talk to you about using my powers. So, I have called you here to bargain."

Rias just took a deep breath to calm herself. "And what do you want? What is that I have to give you? Souls? Gems?"

"Oh? Was that a talk about money just now? I would certainly like some but right now I have a different price."

"What is it then?"

"Your peerage."

"I REFUSE!" screamed Rias, not that anyone could blamed her as she is not in the mood to even entertain such an idea even on a good day.

"No, I don't mean that silly girl-. Now what have you done with your peerage?" the playful mood was once again replaced with seriousness.

"What?" [I need to find ways for her to stop saying that.]

"Let me reiterate. What have you done to your peerage as 'King'? What have you done FOR them?"

"Why I offer them a home, gave my peerages eternal life as devils, put them under my protection. I even lead them to battle in the Rating Game and whenever we hunt for stray devil." Stated Rias but see could tell from Caster's look those were not the answers she wanted.

"Those are responsibilities expected of any form of ruler, though it seems that the responsibilities have been severely downgrade compare to my time."

Rias decides to keep her mouth shut as Caster continues.

"Did you promise them what they desired? Did you give them what was promised? Do you even know what they truly want just like did they know what YOU want?"

Rias thought on what Caster said. Didn't she give her peerage what they want? Akeno, Kiba and Koneko were in danger so she protected them, Issei wanted a harem so making him a high -class devil was easy, and Asia just want to be with Issei, even Gasper just wished for safety and to be alone, was that not what they want? And what did she want? She was free from her engagement from Raiser and she has her peerage who saw she as Rias, not Rias Gremory or the Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess. Didn't they? Didn't she?

"When Shin gave us to you, we all saw your memories just as you saw a glimpse of ours. We have found you wanting. You were being a horrible King to your peerage Rias; not cruel, not over-demanding just neglectful."

"But they are loyal to me. They won't betray me, and I won't betray them."

Caster gave a hollow smile "Assassin once said 'Few are the people who would admit to evil. Always rationalized, always justified. It not a lie merely as an excuse for their deed."

Rias' will begin to crumble as she realized the severity of Caster explanation. "But they were helpless, dying and alone."

"I am not patronizing you, but would you have saved them if they didn't accept to be in your peerage? To us Servants you preyed on their weakness on their desperation; Servitude or Death."

Rias was beginning to suffer a breakdown as her action was being review in another light. "But why haven't they said anything? why didn't they hate me? Why are they still in my peerage?"

"Because most of us especially Assassin knows why. What better way to make a loyal soldier than to take a broken person and rebuild them? To give then all that was denied and taken from then with promises of more. A lot of work and resources but in the end, you gained their loyalty, for they have learn what they can lose, they would seldom betray their saviour. Did you relieve Akeno of her Fallen Wings? Why is Koneko and Gaspar still living in fear with their powers? Issei is loyal because you saved his life, but didn't you allow him to die in the first place? And didn't you promised Kiba vengeance? yet you deny him when the target is right in front of him. "

Rias was crushed curled up under the criticism. (No kidding.) "But with Asia you did help her. Even when you reincarnated her for her Twilight Healing, you were willing to give it up should Issei refused and ultimately, she was happy, and her wish was easily fulfilled. Because of that I shall offer you a chance."

Rias looked up the sunlight shines from behind Caster light a halo "I will offer you my help… for a price, but don't worry I'll offer you discount."

Caster offer out her hand to Rias.

"I, Caster the Queen of Sheba have answered your summon. So, I ask of you: Are you my master?"

(Normally most writers would leave the chapter here but like I said this fic is a series of one shots and Caster's chapter is not over yet.)

To say Rias was nervous was an understatement. So far, she had kept the fact that she could no longer use her power of destruction a secret was a miracle itself considering no-one asked how she won against Raiser not even her brother, even stranger that it was broadcast no one questioned her victory not even the Phoenix clan demand how she won. Even Raiser Phoenix kept unusually quiet.

But now against Kokabiel in front of her it was not a luxury she can afford.

She mentally cursed herself for being so lazy, in both helping her peerage which she got a lecture of a lifetime and her lack of magical versatility. Fortunately, she can still use her magic but by over relying on her Power of Destruction all she can do for combat right now was cast barriers.

The barriers may help her peerage against the Cerberus (-es, cerberei? What is the plural for Cerberus?) but against someone of Kokabiel calibre they won't hold. Even when Kiba found peace with his past unlocking his Balance Breaker and Xenovia aiding with Durandal, they were are completely exhausted against Freed and the false Excalibur.

Worse still was when Kokabiel dropped the bomb that God has perished along with the 4 Great Satans and all the will from Asia and Xenovia has been sapped, Kiba and Akeno heavily wounded, Koneko was unconscious and Issei just exhaust himself from transferring power. Only she alone was fighting fit, but she must hurry because soon Kokabiel will get bored and immediately kill her to kickstart the second Great War.

Even so her pride will not let her falter.

Kokabiel simply smirked "I am curious Rias Gremory, throughout the entire time you haven't even use your Power of Destruction once. Have you lost it or something?"

Rias couldn't suppress a flinch at that statement.

"Oh?! Hahahahahaha. So, the mighty Crimson-Haired Ruin Princess lost her powers and is now just a weak, little girl. How disappointing!"

Rias gritted her teeth. Now there was no going back. "Not lost Kokabiel. Discarded."

This left everyone present stunned in complete silence, even Kokabiel couldn't believe his ears "Did you just say? You threw away your sole advantage?"

Rias walked slowly towards the fallen angel "What happened was a choice, do I regret it? Yes, but right now the most important thing is that I don't need it to beat you."

The surprise on the fallen's face has turned into a grin. "Oh! Well Rias Gremory, consider me interested, for that I shall offer you a chance. Come, take a free shot I won't even move a single muscle."

Rias pulls out the Caster card from her pocket. "I will hold you to your words Kokabiel, so no take backs. INSTALL CASTER."

A burst of wind and clouds engulfed Rias as if a storm was summoned from her. As the fog cleared Rias was cladded in a red and purple middle-eastern belly dancer outfit that highlight her newly tanned assets with a hood with jackal ears poking through the hood her crimson hair sporting a dark purplish hue, 2 sky-blue cloths attached to her are that are supported by 2 plates floating next to her and dangling on her right hand was a golden lamp connected by a chain and a large velvety tail. Undeniably a peerless beauty.

Issei had gotten a nose bleed as he burned the image deep into his mind.

Rias then spun the lamp around as smoke exited from the spout and were sent flying towards Kokabiel. "Is take it? Is this all you can conjure Rias Gremory? Smokes and mirrors?" What surprised him is that when the clouds made contact, they didn't pass through him but smack his face with the force of a hammer.

Needless to say, everyone conscious was surprised.

Rias didn't stop to press the advantage as she summoned a large cloud and rode it to crash into Kokabiel.

"What magic is this?" cried the warmonger as the cloud Rias was riding on smashed into him like a fully loaded truck.

Kokabiel then used his wings to attack Rias but the 2 plates intercept each wing and automatically block all his attacks.

Rias then held the lamp to her lips a blew through the lamp and out came a gale force that blast razor wind straight into Kokabiel face creating several marks and cuts. Also sending him flying back several metres.

Angrily Kokabiel created 2 light sword and charge at Rias, but Rias created a pillar or smoke and swung it down, squashing Kokabiel like those old slapstick cartoons.

Kokabiel manage to fire light spear directly towards Rias despite have his face kissing the ground. As the spear approaches Rias heard her peerage crying for her to dodge but there was no need as 2 blue djinns were summoned and intercept the attack.

Rias' peerage and Xenovia was completely stunned, first Rias openly admitted to losing her powers and now she is casting unknown magic and single-handedly pushing Kokabiel back.

Kokabiel manage to get back on his feet before the 2 djinns both lariat him on flying carpet sending him sending him back to the ground.

"ENOUGH!" cried Kokabiel as he released a burst of power blowing the djinns away and once again attacks Rias in close range. This time he attacks cause the 2 plates to intercept then slips passed Rias' guard with a kick to her stomach sent her flying back.

"You have impressed me Rias Gremory, never would I have imagined you would acquire such ancient magic; your skills are most impressive. I have seen such proficiency with the lost arts for nearly 3000 years. But such flaws of old magic, is that they cost large quantities of mana, you should be low by now."

Rias clench her teeth as what Kokabiel said was true. She purposely added extra power to increase the damage she could inflicted.

_Calm yourself Master, panic causes loss in focus which will overprice the spells we use. Focus and analyse the situation, especially when time is short you shouldn't waste it for quick, short grabs. Such gambles are inefficient and a waste of time and capitals. Assess the situation and aim for maximum profits and remember stockpiling when on the edge of defeat is one of the worst things to do. _Said Caster in her mind. Rias quick scan everything around her. After giving a quick thought she creates smaller clouds under her feet and launched herself towards Kokabiel, landing a solid kick to the fallen angel's sternum.

The sudden shift to close combat gave Kokabiel a fleeting surprise but as a veteran of war he recovered quickly as such pause are fatal in the battlefield and begun returning blows of his own. "Again, you surprised me Rias. By focusing your mana to your limbs and move to hand to hand combat you manage to conserve your mana usage to a minimum. Well done. But futile."

"No Kokabiel, for now I have solved this little riddle of yours."

"Ehh?"

"The balance has been matched; the numbers have been tallied. For you are alone in his fight. KIBA! AKENO!" cried Rias with such commanding tone worthy of Royalties of Royalties.

"YES! YOUR HIGHNESS!" as both Akeno and Kiba attacked Kokabiel both above with lighting and below with swords, but Kokabiel simply used his wings to ward off the assault.

"A worthy effort but futile." Kokabiel then calls his largest light spear. "Now perish Rias Gremory, but do not despair for your effort I shall etch your name for eternity to come."

"ISSEI!"

**BOOST**

"HAI! BUCHOU-!" while Rias was fighting Kokabiel, Issei was quietly stockpiling his strength again.

**TRANSFER!**

The transfer has completely refilled her mana reserves and more but now she must end this quickly.

**The questions concealed at the bottom of the coffer are commandments that will weigh you.**

Rias then begun rubbing her lamp which made several people think _What is she doing? Rubbing for a genie?_

**Come out!**

And popped out 3… bunnies? Kokabiel's arrogance and understandable surprise ceasefire between combatants as they gawked at the relatively harmless looking summons.

**1 [Achat]!**

Until one of the bunnies then megaton punched him sending the fallen flying.

**2 [Shtayim]!**

The second then flew passed him before kicking him further up.

**3 [Shalosh]!**

And finally, the third pound him to the ground as Kokabiel landed in a small crater and then the trio then each gather masses of magic.

**Three Enigmas!**

Threw it all at the hapless victim.

Kokabiel lies beaten and broken in the crater. "*cough* Well done. Rias, you've won."

Rias shook her head. "No, Kokabiel it was you who have lost. You have been audited and now the true appears, the balance did not match, so I ask you now Kokabiel. Why do you want to die?"  
Everyone who was listening looked at Rias " Yes, you are a warmonger and you have obtained a lust for blood and battle from the great war, but a Cadre of you calibre you should know this plan won't work.  
Yes, there might be a war, but it could easily be condemned as rambling of a madman, and where is your legion, if you have them here you may have legitimacy in starting your war."

Despite his injuries Kokabiel laughed. "Foolish devil, During the Great War we, the fallen was the weakest and smallest of the 3 factions, many believe we would be wiped clamped between the 2 powerhouses of God and the Great Satans, oh but we survived we were the smallest, we were the weakest but for all their might the other 2 factions failed to wipe us out. The Angel fought with holy weapons that are effective against devils that it could kill lesser devils with naught but a touch and fought with unparallel discipline and even against such disadvantage the devils fought back with brute force and overwhelming firepower."

Nobody said anything as the defeated slowly reveals the hidden passage of lost history. "But what of our strength? What was the Fallen's advantage? It was simple. We used trickery, cowardice as our weapons. We fought battles we could win and fled when we couldn't. We poisoned their supplies, tainted their minds with lies, lure our foes to ambushes. But no plan survives the enemy, like a rock on the shore, every wave that battered us we lose a few grains. And when God and the 4 Great Satans perished, my legion of 360,000 was reduced to a merger 271. What happened next?"

"The was peace." Stated Rias.

"Peace?" spat Kokabiel "PEACE?! Azrael made a _cease-fire_ with our enemies after all my people have on through, we cheat, lie, stole, bled, DIED! We crawled through the mud as Heaven and Hell TRAMPLED over us. And the treaty was signed do you know what Azrael did to us?"

Rias merely kept quiet. She knew the war was bad, but history played it off with heroic tales of the champions or merely stating it with statistical tragedy.

"HE THREWS US AWAY! Our efforts, our sacrifice casts away as if they were MEANINGLESS! We suffered from the horrors of war. FOR NOTHING! And what did our wise leader say?

'Sorry for your loss, but now let's stop fighting.'

SORRY?! Our brothers and sisters died and then we were thrown to obscurity. Then for the next 2000 years we were forced to wander without purpose, without hope without any form of support.

When was my legion you asked? They all died, in loneliness, in despair, we couldn't adjust to this 'peaceful' world, some became mad, some took their own lives, and from my legion that once pride itself in 360,000 strong I am the last. We have become a relic of a forgotten age. Our sacrifice: worthless. We were betrayed, forgotten, **abandoned**."

Rias understand but also didn't, for she knew that her privilege life in peace she was blind to the horrors that people like her brother and Kokabiel experienced. She didn't surround herself in a battlefield of corpses of both friend and foe. Till today she never felt any moment might be her last. She never lost anyone dear to her. She understood that both of them have different views and that is why they can never truly understand each other.

"I'm sorry. I don't think I can understand how you truly feel because I was never in a world at war. But what I can understand for certain is that you tried to kill my peerage, my family and bring countless others to a life of suffering and death. Once again, I'm sorry but as selfish as it is, I cannot allow you to threaten those who are dear to me." Rias replied and raised a hand forming a large magic circle "I cannot say for certain this is the end you want but this is a spell that once belong to a someone dear to me, however it belongs to him alone so the spell I cast will be but a fraction of its true strength."

Kokabiel look at the magic circle below him, gone was the arrogant, vengeful look that twisted this face, instead became one of surprise then resignation.

"This spell. How do you know this spell Rias Gremory? It was lost with him 3000 years ago. No one remembered how to cast that spell, none of his 72 pillars can even cast this spell. It can only be casted by humans."

"I had reckless sold away my power of destruction for this, besides this is only an imitation of the original spell."

_**From Birth- Zero to Infinite.**_

_**In Life- Infinite to Zero**_

_**Ars Nova Replica: The Hour of Parting Has Come, Let Them Pass Free From This World.**_

As light consumes Kokabiel he understood. A miracle was born and from a devil no less.

In the radiance he saw a large group of individuals in front _Welcome Brother_. They said.

Kokabiel smiled as he felt lighter than air_. I'm home_.

Rias turned towards her peerage would all just stood there in shock "I will explain everything later everyone, but for now I, Rias Gremory as your King, I am ordering you to keep was you see a secret. Is that understood." Commanded Rias.

Her peerage flinched, because never had she assert her authority on all of them at once so strictly. "Understood Buchou."

Rias then turns towards Xenovia who suddenly felt like a deer in headlights when she saw a nasty gleam in her eyes. "Now my dear exorcist. Let's make a deal."

On the outskirts of Kuoh a figure stood disappointed at Kokabiel's death. "Well he won't be happy."

_**I would agree Vali, but that Devil Heiress is quiet the scary person. Don't underestimate her if you wish to fight her.**_

"Oh, never thought you be afraid of a mage, Albion."

_**Before she transformed there was another power about to burst through, but then it subsided. That power is what you watch out for.**_

"When I will enjoy the time fighting her, maybe her defeat might convince my rival to fight harder."

_**Not going to fight her now.**_

"there is no fun in fighting someone weakened, there will always be another time. I waited years for my rival, another few months won't be a problem."

**Omake alter servant Saber- Non-canon- Hataraku Maou**

Rias stands before Freed as the insane priest cackled like the loon he is.

The Excalibur was indeed a fierce weapon as the combination of Mimic, Transparency, Rapidly and Nightmare, Freed was able to all the abilities of the fused fragments.

"What's up bitch? Are you ready to-" the insane exorcist was render silent as a huge mass of energy burst out of Rias, but not just any sort of energy, HOLY ENERGY.

Valper can't help but cry the obvious "How is this possible? How can a devil even HOLD holy energy let alone use it without being destroyed by it? Unless. OF COURSE! THE TRUTH IS…"

The priest was then struck down by Kokabiel.

INSTALL SABER.

Rias body was cladded in silver armour that modestly covered most of her body except the underside of her upper arms and her thighs. However, someone to notice of another fact.

"BUCHOU'S OPPAIS ARE GONE!" cried Issei before froth form in his mouth and fainted.

Freed shoots her with a light gun but it was simply back handed by Rias which landed near Issei's head. "No, my two special one pounders have become two kids cheeseburgers." Mumble Issei as if he was suffering from a nightmare. (I think he is.)

Rias could only sigh as she too lamented of the loss of her assets, but she did feel lighter and her shoulder didn't feel strained.

**Better Half**.

A sword appeared as her crimson hair turns into a shade of slivery-white and her eyes transformed into an orange-red hue.

Freed was not impressed "Oooooo. A little light show. Now, how about standing still ya slut so I can cut to fu…"

Against all expectations from all 3 swordsman of the 3 factions, Rias burst forward and decapitated Freed in a single stroke.

Kokabiel began to clap his hands "Impressive Rias Gremory, not only you defeated Freed and the Excaliburs, but you also manage to use Holy energy without killing yourself or anyone."

"Enough Kokabiel, for starting a war, attempting to cause suffering for countless innocents. I will strike you down and not even running to another dimension will stop me from hunting you."

She attacked and the ensuring fight was forever burned into the witnesses eyes and into the pages of history.

**Post-Omake Scene (this was something I just threw in the last moment. A little extra as sorry and it can be canon to this story)**

Confusion isn't an unfamiliar feeling in recent weeks as there were many new and chaotic events happening, but usually the were accompanied with a sense of foreboding and dread. Right know she was just plain confused as Caster summoned her from her sleep was humming cheerfully as well as playing with her hair as if they were a pair or schoolgirls. (well… one of them is a schoolgirl.)

"Err… Caster? Why am I here?" asked Rias.

Caster just ignored her as she continues to play with Rias' hair. "Hum ho hum fu ufufufu . Oh nothing, I just want to play with your hair. Been a long time since I had a free time with a pillar of Goetia."

"Wait, What? You know the 72 Pillars? My ancestors?" cried Rias.

Caster's ears twitched as if an instinctive part of her tells her of a quick deal "Oh you want to know? It will cost you. Ufufufu ."

"I'm sure that a brief history lesson will not cost too much." Rias smartened up as to be with Caster means you must quickly learn to haggle and negotiate, otherwise she would run herself to the ground in debts.

'Oh, fair enough, Overcharging is bad business practise anyway." Agreed Caster. She pondered "Now where do I begin? You know that I am the Queen of Sheba."

"Yes. And you met King Solomon with many gifts, but what happen after seems to vary." Answered Rias.

"True. But importantly as I met Solomon and through him, I met the 72 Pillars."

"Really? How were they? Were they as great as what we were told?"

"They were a crazy bunch to be certain. They look like literal pillars that resembles a giant octopus or other cephalopod tentacles with rings or eyes instead of suckers. Though they do have to ability to change into other forms like Phoenix transforms into a firebird, Barbatos once took the form of a demonic golem with a giant mace, Beleth likes to travel around like a human general in full armour."

"What about my ancestor Gremory?" asked Rias as anyone would like to ask about their Ancestors.

"Oh, Gremory and I get on reasonably well in our short time. He has this perchance of find things of value or know when the value of items will rise or drops, he was the perfect stock market speculator. Shame later on he was getting really busy and wasn't able to help me with trading."

Rias has a suspicion that her ancestor was tired of speculating the market for her.

"Oh, and Rias, you are the splitting image of Gremory."

That news got Rias excited. "Really?"

"Why yes. Everything from your eyes to your hair and body type is almost the exact the same that I could have mistaken you two for twins. Well you are more voluptuous than he was."

Now Rias was confused again. "Huh? Voluptuous? Wasn't my ancestor male?"

Caster pause then began to chuckle "Ufufufufu Well after I met Solomon, some people have this idea that we were going to get married, Solomon was busy with running his Kingdom but I wasn't the type to simply sit around so I often went to the Markets to do trade and businesses, Solomon has chosen you ancestor to escort me around Jerusalem, but supposedly 'engaged woman' travelling alone with another man was seen as a scandalous affair at the time, so he transform himself as a woman to accompany me in my business trips."

"…" Suffice to say that anyone would be speechless after finding out their ancestor was a crossdresser.

"Oh, I almost forgotten that pawn of yours… Issei was it? He reminds me of Solomon, kind-hearted, honest and undeniable super-pervert, I swear if he didn't manage to fool me with his intelligence and wisdom when we first met, I would have sworn I manage to get a good deal because he was too busy ogling my breasts."

Caster finished playing with Rias' hair and saw Rias in a thinking pose while also sporting a light shade of pink on her cheeks. "Ufufufufu Oh Rias want some advice to se du ce your kouhai

Rias began blushing so hard that it was difficult to tell where her hair began, or the scalp ended.

"I don't mind but first payment, after using my power against Kokabiel and a brief history lesson and wanting to learn how to charm I think is a good time to foot the bill."

The colour for Rias face fade fast. "Alright, but nothing to out there please."

Caster just smiled "Oh don't worry I don't want to take anything from you, but I do want you to get something for me."

Rias made a sigh of relief, so long as she doesn't lose anything the price so be easy to pay off.

"I want to keep camels." Stated Caster.

Rias froze like a computer unable to comprehend its most recent command. "Sorry?"

"I want camels! I want one hundred of them, I'm not joking! If you only keep one it will be lonely."

"NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!" (Okay, maybe not so easy to pay off.)

After-Chapter A/N: Sorry for the info dumping in this chapter but I wanted to highlight the flaws of Rias in DxD as she may or may not be manipulated by her brother to obtaining her peerage and technically her job as King the help her peerage was all taken by Issei, weaken the point of her being a king and reducing her relevance to the plot to the lowest point of her part in the story as nothing more than a glorified battery for Issei vis breast poking that I once quitted High School DXD for being a Dragon Ball Z filler with empathise for booby Fanservice, till later a friend persuade me to return (that and Better than Canon Fanfic Xovers like:  
Demon Among Devils  
Holding all the Card by Drow79  
Fate:stay night: Dragon of the Seventh Heaven by Starlight's Poet  
Representation of Humanity by Writer with bad Grammar T-T

Note if you have not read them please do, they are much better than this fic)

Also Yoko Hikasa (who voiced Rias Gremory) never voiced any Fate characters so I had made the omakes just to have fun with casting gag or something similar.

And about Kokabiel he was a problem I had for a week delay, because there were 2 main routes in fanfic:  
The canon warmonger which then made more despicable that more often than not get blamed for ordering Raynare and co's to kill but I have not found that in the LN unless I missed the pages that said it.  
Or a honourable figure who wage war to save humanity which was an idea first published by Fahad09 in his work A Demon Lord's Hero, which then gave way to a small but strong fanbase.

But I decided to take a third option and made Kokabiel a broken war veteran. Someone who is mentally self-justified to do such an act and is willing but also a tragic figure who lost everything and suffers from tremendous PTSD. (and in a world where they gladly make a kids show that is a s good as a Kamen Rider parody with the theme being women boobs, and countless other outrageous matter, I seriously think that there are no therapist in that world.

Even thought that's part of the charm of comedies.

I will try to type faster I really didn't want to spend a month just to get out one chapter.

Enjoy Fanfiction and life.


End file.
